The Bet
by I-Love-Yuki15
Summary: Draco and Blaise have a bet about if Draco can get Harry, and ends falling for Harry. When Harry finds out about the bet, how does Draco get Harry back and apologize?
1. Making the Bet

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Draco sat in his common room, with Blaise, he could still hear Pasny crying in the the girl's dormitories. Draco had just dumped her, saying with the Dark Lord dead, they were no longer an item. "Yo, Draco?"

Draco looked at Blase from the book he was reading, "What do you want Blaise? And damn it, why won't the stupid- we're never really a thing, and she was bitch! To everyone... But what do you want?"

"I was just thinking, I want to make a bet with you. Like we used to..." Blasie and Draco have been friends for a very long time, they used make bets, tease then do what ever they had to do when they lost. It used to be a weekly, or even daily thing.

Draco smirked, "A bet? Mmm. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, your single now, and your always-were always telling Pansy that you could have anyone here in the castle, but choose her when you two were together, do you think that's really true?"

"True that I could get anyone? I could _date _anyone? Yeah it's true. I could _fuck_anyone? That's true too. Hell, Blasie you were the strightest fuck I knew, but you turned, when I gave you the chance, 5th year."

Blaise looked at the ground, and laughed lightly, "Ok. How about Potter?"

Draco thought about it a minute, "Maybe, it depends if I try... He is now my teacher you know?" Harry became the Dark Arts teacher, when Voldermort had died, and death eater's children, if proved not guilty, went back to school. If you had nothing to do with the Voldermort, then you had the choice of going to school, or continuing on with life. Weasly and Granger had done that, so had Weasly's sister. The rest of the Griffendore's Draco had fights with before had left him alone. Half scared of what he could do because of how mush he had been around Voldermort, and half just didn't care.

"Yup, so you think you can get him to- to date, and screw Draco?"

"Damn right I could, hell look at me, I'm just to sexy to say no to. I could even get him to say he loved me that stupid Potter." He smirked, "Potter, always thinking he's so cool, so great..."

"So you, date him, fuck him, and get him to say he loves you. That's the bet, and if you don't then you have to go back out with diva bitch again. If you don't have this happen in- a mouth."

Draco groaned, "Fine, I win, you have to go and declare your love for Snape in the Great Hall, so that people can hear you. And like hell that's even if you have ever dated, no fucking hung around Pansy you would know."

Blasie made a yuck face, "So you just going to dump him after this right?"

"No shit, I'm not going to date Potter the rest of my life. It would be a waste." Draco said as he stood up, "Ok, I'm going to go see, _Professer_ Potter now."

"Haha, good luck Draco."

* * *

Draco got to the floor the Dark Arts room is on, but then he heard a yell from behind him, "Hey! It's past curfew, you need to go back to your dormity." The Prefect told him.

_What are the odds? A Griffendore one. _"I'm going to see Professor Potter, I'm sure that is fine."

The sixth year nodded, "Fine, go."

Draco rolled his eyes, and went to Potter's sleeping quarters. He knocked, and hoped that Potter was awake, it would be best to try not during classes. He waited, then he knocked again. That time the door started to open.

Harry stood there, robes over his pajama pants, _couldn't have a student see you half naked, huh Potter? _Draco thought starring.

Harry cocked his head, then finally spoke, "Can I help you, Draco?"

Draco nodded, he acted shy, "I was thinking... Can- Can I come in? I don't want anyone to hear me just in case you... uhh, disagree with me."

Harry rasied an eyebrow, "If you wish to, then yes you may come in." Harry moved out of the door, so Draco could step in.

Harry shut the door, and went and sat down on the couch, he pointed to an armchair for Draco to sit. "Sit, and we can talk."

"Can you please stop?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Stop? Stop what?" Harry was now very, truely confused.

"Acting like my Professer. I know you are, but I just want to talk. Not to a Professer, but to my... err peer."

Harry smiled, "I think by calling you Draco, is doing just that. I could have called you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, then smiled too. "I guess your right. May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Shoot?"

Harry hung his head for a second, "Sorry, muggle saying, for go ahead. But continue, I don't think that was the question you wanted to ask me."

"Oh. No.. Will- Ok me and you both know I'm not someone to lust over the Savior."

Harry nodded, his smile gone knowing Draco was being serious now, "Yes I know. I'm glad you don't too, I thank you for that."

Draco bit his bottom lip, "Would I be if I asked you, on a date?"

Harry looked at him, as he thought about it. "Draco, I- I don't think I'm able to, since your my student."

"Its ok you don't want to. I just broke off with Pansy, I thought- I'm sorry. I should go." Draco stood up to leave.

"No!- I mean no, it's not I don't want to, its just I don't think I can."

"But you can, your Harry Potter, you can do anything you want to. I'm sorry I sound like one your stupid fan girls, but its true. If you want my date, then you are able to have it."

Harry thought about it, "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, i accept your date."

"Really?!" Draco was shocked, "I'm sorry, but I thought I would have to show you that I not joking, since we and how we were before the war."

"Hey, everyone needs a second chance. You didn't kill Dumbledore that night, and that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. To know your going back to a group of death eaters and the stupid creep master of theirs, you still didn't. I admire it."

"Your making me sound like a Griffendore, Professer."

"Harry, just call me that. Unless in classes, I don't want things to be started up with other students calling other teachers by their first name."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Ok, deal. How about we go to-" _Damn why hadn't I thought of where to go before I came down here!?_

"We could just go to Hogsmeade."

"Saturday then?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, that'd be fine."

"Fine? See, that the Professer thing I'm talking about." Draco said as he leaned down kissed Harry's cheek, "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Draco left with that.

* * *

Harry lay in bed, _Well wasn't that something? Draco Malfoy just asked me out. Damn it! Its about time! I've been wanting to go out with the blond git since my fifth year. He was even nervous that I'd say no. _Harry put his hand to his cheek where Draco had kissed him, _and he kissed me. _

Harry fell into sleep, with those thoughts over in his head.

* * *

Draco layed in bed, _this is going to be easy. He accepted it just like that. Easy, easy. Now I got my date, a few more of those, then that means sex. And after sex, he'll probably say it on his own. Ha! Potter is so going to love me. _

Draco fell into asleep with those thought over in his head.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up, and was ready to start classes. He had taken a shower, and dressed very quickly. But neatly, he put in his contacts today, he knew he looked better in them, than in glasses, but that bugged him so much to have them in. He wore his average black robes, and black trousers, and headed for breaksfeast. He sat down next to Snape, who has indeed survived the war.

"Morning, Potter."

"Good Morning, Severus." Harry said, he was in a great mood today, and he could wait for tomorrow to come. "I'm so glad its Friday." He said putting three pancakes on his plate, and two bacon slices.

"Oh is that so? Have plans for this weekend?" Severus asked him. Harry and Severus had became closer after the war. Snape no longer playing the role for the Dark Lord, pretending to hate Harry.

"As a matter of fact I do, I have a date with your godson Saturday."

Severus' jaw dropped momentarily, "Really? I knew you had a crush on him for quite some time now."

"Yes. Yes. I know." Harry said cutting into his pancake. "It's not illegal for me to this is it?"

"What date a de- Oh a student?"

"Yeah, I'm able to do that right?"

"You are, yes. But I don't think anyone else is able to. Maybe, if you do it, then the rule might change."

Harry nodded, then jumped slightly, when he heard a loud screech of his name from the Slythrin table and started eating. He looked the Slythrin table to see Draco with a smile on his face looking right him.

* * *

Draco got up, and got dressed that morning. _So classes today, this should be fun. _He started to walk down to breaksfest with Blasie.

"So how did things go, last night?"

"I got a date Saturday, with Mr. Harry Potter."

Blasie smirked, "Now you only have two more things left, have fun."

Draco nodded, "Shut up now, I don't want anyone to hear us." He said as he walked into the Great Hall. He sat down at the Slythrin table, and Pansy looked at him.

"Dray, I was wonder if we could try again. I mean I would really like to fix things-"

"I already have a date Pansy."

"What?! You al- WHO?"

A few people at the table looked at Pansy, but not many, they were used to Pansy's temper tantrums. Draco only smiled, "You see that one, with the dark short hair, and should be wearing glasses?"

Pansy looked down the Slythrin table, finding no one, "No. No I don't." Pansy growled annoyed.

"Up a table."

Pansy looked at the staff table, at Harry Potter, "YOUR DATING POTTER?!"

"Oh yes I am." Draco said smiling at Harry, who had turned and looked at them.

* * *

Draco sat in his third class of the day, his favorite one, Potions. He had been the first one done in his class, Severus was doing his round. He looked in everyone culdron, when he got to Draco's he looked in, then looked back up, "I would like to see you after class, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco cocked his head, then looked his cauldron, "Professer, this is the-"

"Your potion is correct." He reassured Draco.

"Oh."

Severus went on to look at the cauldrons. "So what you staying after for? I bet so you can go down on the greasy git." A voice had hissed behind Draco, _Griffendore_

Draco turned at glared at the person who had said something, he hadn't seen this guy before. "I'm sorry, you stupid little girl, who the hell do you think you are to talk to _me _like that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to fags."

Draco smirked, "I'm dating one person you'd die to get in your hands."

"Oh really? Your dating Harry Potter right? That's the talk, but we all know your not. He wouldn't date a damn death eater like you. You probably just day dream about him, and how hard he screw you t-"

"Mr. Rogers! May I ask if your potion is done?" Snape asked him the boy, Draco was talking to.

"No, Sir. I w-"

"10 points from Griffendore for not being apart of the class. And other 10 points for- you know why Mr. Rogers."

"I'm sorry I don't, Sir."

"For horrid jealousy of others, and lack of hiding it."

Rogers growled, and went back to his potion. "Stupid ugly fags." Severus didn't hear him, but Draco did.

Draco smirked at the guy, and waited until Severus turned away from them, Draco turned back to Rogers, and pretended to look into the cauldron. He put his hand on the edge, it was a harmless potion. It was to heal colds and light sicknesses as such. He pulled the culdron, and tipped it over, he spun around quickly. The liquid spilled on the chair, but it missed him, like he had hoped for. "HEY!" Draco screamed as he jumped up from his chair.

Severus spun back around and saw Draco out of his chair. He spelled the mess clean and then looked at Rogers, "Headmaster's office now!" He went over to Rogers, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him up. "Class dismissed!"

"Pr-" Draco started.

"I'll be back Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as he went through the doors, dragging, Rogers to the Headmaster's office.

Draco waited in the class room, and the class left. Expect one girl, she went up to him, "Are you really dating Professer Potter?"

"Yeah, I guess." Draco replied.

She nodded and left. Draco watch her leave, _Oh god! shit! What if he didn't want people to know? Oh shit! I should have asked first!! What if he cancels because I told?! I can't go back out with Pansy! I just can't! How do I fix this? How do I fix this? God damnit. _The doors to the classroom, opened again, inturupting Draco's thoughts.

"Draco, we need to talk." Severus told him, as he walked in. "When did you ask out Potter?"

"Last night, I-"

"Do you really like him or is this some joke?"

Draco thought for a minute on if he should tell Severus the truth or if he should lie. "I'm not playing a joke on him. I really did ask him out."

Severus nodded, "Ok Draco. Please don't do anything stupid with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if your playing a game here, then stop it right now."

_Ok, don't tell him its a bet. _"Yeah, yeah. Can I go now Uncle Sev? My next class is with Harry. And i'm already late for that class."

"Yes, you may leave."

Draco left and headed up to his class. He walked in, everyone in the class turned and looked at him.

Harry did as well, "Mr. Malfoy, please be seated. 5 points for being late."

Draco nodded, and sat down to the first chair closest to the front. Draco didn't know if he should be mad or not, sure Potter had to keep up the being the teacher, but still.

"I would like you all to stand now, I'll be teaching you something that might not have as much use as it used to, but it is still great to brag about to friends and family who can't. It's the patronis." Some laughed, some smiled. Draco smiled.

Everyone was standing staring at Harry, who continued to speak. "You are to think of the best thing in the world, your best happiest memory, and we will begin." Harry spelled all the desks to the sides of the room. And summed out a large, what looked like a wardrobe.

"What is the patronis charm used for?"

A few hands were raised, _am I really teaching 7th years? I would think most would know.... _"Mr. Malfoy." _Let him earn the points I took, I wouldn't have taken them if i didn't have to. _

"It is used to defend yourself from, and repel demtors."

"Good, 10 points Slythrin."

Draco smiled yet again, _Ok, I earned 5_

"Do you think it is easy to think happy when your greatest fear is only feet away from you?" Harry asked his class. "It's not. I know you all have practiced with bogarts, so we will be using on today. If you can keep your potronis alive then you have done it. The one who can keep it up the longest out of this class, will win the something I have for them. And yes, I am only a year if not your age, so i know what is interesting and not."

The doors opened of the Dark Arts room opened, Rogers came in and stood with his friends. "Sorry I'm late, Sir."

"Care to explain why you are late to my class? A half hour late."

"I was with the headmaster..."

Harry nodded, "Fine then, no points will be taken for it's not your fault your late."

Rogers smiled at that, and waited for his class to continue. Harry spoke again, "Ok, line up in front of me." Everyone did just that. "Expecto Patronum is the spell." Harry unleashed the bogart and walked away from the line as it began.

Draco went to the end of the line on perpose, with Rogers in front of him. "You back here cuz you scared he found out about the rumors you have been telling?"

"No, I'm back here, cuz we have to form a line."

"Whatever, you that greasy Professor is way more likely then you and the savior."

"He doesn't like that."

They moved up, "Doesn't like what?"

"Oh never mind, look forward, your face burns my eyes."

"Cuz i'm just so hot."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, just stop talking."

Rogers opened his mouth to say something else, but Draco cut him off, "Shut up."

Rogers huffed, and turned forward again. Waiting his turn. Finally it was about to be his turn, Rogers, Harry spoke, "Ok the record, 24 seconds."

"Wh- Expecto Patronum!" Draco counted in his head, how long Roger was able to cast, he was scared of a death eater. Not all, but a certain one. _Thats just to fucking bad, I have had worse things to deal with._ _10, 11, 12, 13, 14... And that was it. _

"Dra- Mr. Malfoy, your next, can you beat a Griffendore?"

Draco wait on his bogart to take shape, it took shape of a... Pansy. Draco laughed, he was scared of Pansy, scared to date her, she was scary. "Expecto Patronum!"

Pansy who was in that class, started to break out crying. Blasie had a arm around her, trying to get her to stop. Draco kept his happy thought-s, Harry. Harry. Harry. "And time, that was terrific Mr. Malfoy. You have beat my Griffendore's time, see me after class, and c-"

"He's fucking dating Potter so don't you dare tell me to calm down!!" Pansy yelled at Blasie pushing him away.

"-lass dimissed."

Pansy ran out of the the room, Blasie gave Draco the "I'm sorry, but its funny" look. Once everyone cleared out, Rogers stayed behind.

"Professer... are you really?"

Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at the ground, "Yes I am, Mr. Rogers."

Rogers looked shocked for a moment, and then looked at Draco, "Sorry for the comments from earlier."

Draco nodded, and Rogers left. "Sorry, I didn't think on if I should have told people or not, I was just really shocked, and excited. I have had a- I've liked you for awhile, and I-"

"Its fine. People would have found anyway." Harry said with a smile. "But come, I did say I had something for the winner."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really..." Harry went to his desk, and pulled out a small yellow thing. He set the thing on his desk. Draco was amazed.

"A Horntail."

"Yes, I'm sure a mini Dragon would interest you."

Draco laughed at looked at Harry, "I would be interested in someone else's."

Harry looked confused a minute, then he blushed looking down. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Aww, am I now good looking enough?" Draco said picking up the small real dragon. "Are you really going to give this away?"

"Yeah, I was going to give it to Ron, but we don't talk much now."

"Oh. Umm... can we eat lunch in here?"

Harry looked at Draco, and nodded, "If you would like,... Krecher."

POP! "Krecher here, Sir."

"Can you bring two lunches up here please."

"Yes, Sir." Krecher bowed, and popped away.

Draco sat down, "So you don't care that people know?"

"No, I don't really. I'm used to it by now, it'll be in the Prophet tomorrow, so be warned. Not a single soul in the Wizerd World won't know..... If anything I'm sorry to you, your the one that's not used to this."

Krecher came back with the two lunches. "Here, sir."

* * *

A mouth had passed since then, so many people would ask Draco how it was dating the savior, how was he in bed, who toppped, how he feels about Harry- a crush or love at first sight they asked. _Damn fucking- god where was Harry? _

Draco had been waiting for him, by the Hogwarts entrance, but he was late... again.

"Draco!" Harry voice came from the side of him, he kissed Draco's mouth, "I'm sorry I'm late, a few students were having trouble with somethings."

Draco nodded, and kissed Harry in forgiveness. "God Harry."

Harry smirked, "I was thinking Draco, if instead we go back to my chambers tonight...."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I have something planned for tonight." Harry said as he pulled Draco, to his chambers. Once they were there, Harry pulled Draco in, and shut the door. He pinned Draco the wall, and kissed up his neck.

Draco put his hands to Harry's shoulders pulling off his robe. "Ha- Harry! Stop..."

Harry pulled away from Draco, "You don't-"

"Oh, no, I want to, but not against a wall. Maybe your bed?"

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco passionately, he put one hand under Draco's legs and the other behind his back. Harry lifted him bridal style, and carried him to the bed. "Draco..." he whispered as he kissed up Draco's neck, to his ear. He started to nibble on it, Draco moaned.

Draco started to take off Harry shirt, "God, Harry..." Draco whimpered, has he dropped Harry's shirt on the ground.

"Yes, I know.. I'm a god..." Harry said pulling Draco shirt over his head. He wanted all the clothes out of the way. He did, little french kisses down Draco's chest and stomach.

Draco couldn't take this, he reached and found his wand in shirt, and made there clothes gone. "There, I never found.... clothes... so annoying..."

Harry smiled, and grabbed the lube on his bedside table, "You ready, Draco?" He went to Draco's dick, and let his tongue go around the head.

Draco's eyes rolled back, "Yes! Yes!"

Harry put the lub on his dick, then moved to Draco's arse. He entered one finger, pulled in and out, then added a second finger. Harry started to sissior him, he then added a third a finger. Harry moved them, and hit that certain spot, that made Draco see stars.

Draco bucked his hips into Harry. "Yes! Do that again!"

Harry removed his fingers, Draco whimpered at the lose. Harry readied himself at Draco's entrance. He kissed Draco's lips one more time, before entering. Draco tensed as Harry's dick went in.

"Relax, it'll hurt if you don't."

_RELAX!! I HAVE A BIG FUCKING THING UP MY ASS! HOW THE HELL DO I RELAX!!? _Draco screamed in his head. Harry gave Draco a moment to get used to the feeling, and pulled out to push back it. He did that over and over, and trying to find that spot again.

"AGAIN!"

Harry guessed that meant that was it. Harry aimed for that spot over and over again. Draco bucked his hips into Harry's thrusts. "Harry... I'm going t-t-t- HARRY!!!!"

Draco came, and Harry followed after falling on the bed. "I love you, Draco." Harry said as he fell asleep.

Draco smiled, "I love you too." Draco fell asleep in Harry's arms that night.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning, in Harry's arms, and his butt in pain. When the realization came over him. _The bet. _


	2. I was a bet?

Harry smiled as he woke up that morning, he felt Draco's head on his chest, and he looked at down at Draco. "Hey, morning."

Draco smiled, "Yeah... Morning." He replied half paying attention. _How do I tell him? He'll hate me! He wouldn't believe I like him.... I just won't tell him. That's it, he'll never know. _

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry..."

Harry chuckled, "Alright, how long you been up?"

"An hour maybe, I don't know."

Harry raised his eyebrows, getting out of bed, but the blanket still covering him. His legs hung over the side of the bed, he called, "Dobby."

Dobby appered, "Harry Potter, Sir, call Dobby?"

"Yes I did. Can you bring two breaksfeasts, of pancakes, bacon, and starrberries?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Sir. Does drink too?"

"One coffee, and-"

"Two coffees, please." Draco cut in, "One Suger-ed."

Dobby nodded and poofed away. Harry turned and kissed Draco's mouth before getting out of the bed fully. "I'm getting in the shower, want to joi-"

"I got to get some stuff from my rooms." Draco cut Harry off, but not wanting to sound mean or rude about doing so.

"Oh." Harry said sounding a little dissapointed, "Ok, nevermind. What do you need up there?"

Draco smiled at him, "Clothes, maybe."

"Oh, yeah ok." Harry said grabbing his clothes, turning to his bathroom. "See ya later then." Harry shut the bathroom door, Draco heard the water start to run. He felt bad, but he needed to get to Blaise before Blasie got to Harry. He wanted to spend all day with Harry. He would love to.

Draco got out of the bed, and grabbed his clothes from the night before and put them on, when Dobby came in the room, with the food. "Heres food, Sir."

Draco looked at the food, and smiled, "Thank you, Dobby." Dobby left then. _I'll eat and then go. I'll tell Blasie I'm staying with Harry, and that will be the end of it. I'll tell him he doesn't have to do his side if he doesn't tell Harry. There. Problem sloved. _Draco sat down at the table, and started to eat, Harry walked out of the bathroom.

"Wet?"

Harry looked at Draco funny, "Wh- Oh! Stop it. You should take a shower you know? You smell like sex and sweat."

"And you." Draco finished.

Harry smiled, and kissed Draco again, "You taste like strawberries."

"I wonder..."

Harry continued with his kisses down Draco's neck, "You smell like sex."

"Again... I wonder..."

Harry pulled back up, and looked at Draco's eyes, "You look gorgeous." Harry smiled at him sweetly.

Draco smiled and kissed him back, "I really need to get some clothes Harry..."

"Have Dobby get them..." Harry said picking Draco up, bridal style and setting him on the bed. "How about we go round two?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows, and Draco whimmpered. He wanted to stay and do all the rounds until sunset and sunrise again.

"Harry, as much as I would love to, my friends are probably looking for me."

"So let them look..."

"Severus knows your password h- Ahhhhh (harry had slid his hand in Draco's robe) Harry! I said stop it!"

Harry pulled his hand away, "God, fine go see your friends!" Harry jumped off Draco, and off the bed.

Draco watched him, "I'll come see you later ok?"

"I don't know if you want to do that Draco, they might come looking for you..." Harry mocked as he got his robe from the floor that he had taken off, "Go Draco, go see your friends."

"Whats the big deal? I want to go see them, why you all pissed off about it?!" Draco yelled him, he was getting annoyed, he said it nicely the first few times.

Harry opened the doors to the chambers, "After last night, I thought we could have the day together since no classes, for either of us..." Harry said slightly hurt.

"Har-"

"Just go." Harry's hand signaled out the door, "We had different ideas of today. I'll see you later Draco."

Draco nodded, he didn't know what else to say, and he walked past Harry, out the chambers. Harry grabbed Draco's arm as he passed, "Love you." Harry said to him.

Draco looked at him for a minute, then nodded. And walked away, he wanted to say it back. But it wouldn't come out. He wanted to say it, but he was to into the bet he made, to think of it. He wanted out, and wanted to be true.

Draco got back to the the Slythrin Common room, and headed up to his room, to change and find Blaise. He took a shower, and got dressed but still couldn't find Blaise anywhere. He went asked around, and finally someone told him she had seen Blasie in the Libary.

Draco found Blaise talking to Theodore Nott at a table. He went over there, "I-"

"You win! Ha! That's a laugh! You weren't in the domtries last night... So you were with Potter. Just in time too..."

"Blaise that's what I want to talk to you about. I want to-"

"Blaise, Draco, Theodore, nice to see you all in the books..." A voice said in a mock from behind Draco. Draco truned, and saw Harry's smiling face looking right him.

"Professer, looks you and Draco are done since he won and all." Blaise said before Draco could say anything.

Harry's thousand dollar smile left his face, "Won? Over? What are you-? I don't understand."

"Well you see, me and Draco had a bet that he couldn't get you to date him. You did, then you had to screw well that happen last night. And I'm going to guess you said you loved him. So he wins the bet."

Harry's jaw droped, "I wa- I was a bet?" Harry stepped back from the boys, and looked at the floor for a second before looking up. "What did you win Draco? What the hell was dating and humliating me worth?" Harry said in a light heartbroken tone. "Thats why you didn't say it..." Harry whispered under his breath.

"Harry I-" Draco stepped to Harry, and Harry stepped back.

"Professer Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and you will address me as such." Harry said trying to not to show he was killed inside. He had loved Draco for too long, his 5th year he fell in love. "What. Did. You. Win? What was I wroth to you?"

Blaise and Theodore end up taking their leave now, let the lovely couple sort out their troubles.

Draco looked at Harry, he didn't know what to say, "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear more of your lies." Harry said walking away.

"I'm not lying!" Draco yelled, grabbing Harry's arm, not letting him walk away, "I'm not lying."

Harry's eyes shimmered with tears, "Then why didn't you tell me it back, last night? Or this morning? Why were you in such a rush to leave? You didn't want to be around me anymore? We're you just too horrified by last night?!"

"Harry I love you. I love you so much."

"Your lying. Please. Stop." Harry said pulling away his arm. "I don't know what was true and what wasn't. Good day Mr. Malfoy." Harry walked off on that.

Draco watched Harry leave him, he couldn't move. He wanted to run after him, but if he did Harry wouldn't belive it was for him, but for the bet and get more mad.

* * *

Harry ran into Blaise with the burry eyes he had, he looked at him anrgryly, then calmed. "Mr. Zam-"

"Please go back out with Draco."

"What? I'm a Professer, I will not date a student of mine."

"Don't pull this shit with-"

"Langauge, and if would exuse me I need to get to my class."

"You have to no classes today, it's sunday!"

"I have classes tomorrow, so I would like to-"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zamboni." Severus voice came, Harry looked at the man in teary eyes. Severus took note in that, "Professer Potter, I need you, please could you come with me?"

Harry nodded, and went around Blaise and with Severus. Once in the potions class room, "What is the matter?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do, or I wouldn't have asked."

"I was a bet. A bet. Nothing more, nothing less, a bet to Draco. He doesn't like me, he never did. He planned to brake up with me after it was all over..." Harry cryed more freely now, "I loved him. I...." Harry just started crying, he held a part of the desk and cryed.

Severus held on to him, and took him to Severus' chambers, them being closer. "Harry, just rest here, on the couch, I doubt you'll want my bed..."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want rest-"

"You do too. Now lay down, you'll feel much better afterward."

Harry looked at him, and nodded. He layed down and was soon out.

----------

"DRACO MALFOY!" Severus scoled as soon as he saw the blonde. Draco truned, knowing he was in deep.

"Yes, Professer?" He asked, ignoring the stares at him, from the rest of the libaray.

"150 points from Slythrin, for pure stupidity, unthoughtfulness, and not thinking! Come with me, now."

Draco let his godfather drag him out of the libaray, and to his potions classroom. "What did I tell you?! What the hell did I say when in the beginning when you just started going out with Har- of fuck's sake, Harry!?!"

Draco was slammed into a seat, and he starred at Severus, "I'm sorry ok?"

"Your sorry!? Draco! A bet! A goddamned bet!? Why the hell didn't you say anything to anyone!?"

"I forgot about it until-"

"But you fucking knew about it when you asked him! When I said to drop it if it was a joke!"

"It wasn't a joke!"

Severus sighed, "Draco I know you don't care, but you really hurt a boy who cared a lot for you. He could have lost his job, he could have gotten you expeled, he could have said no to you, he is the damn person who saved us from fucking that snake-speaking-murder!"

Draco looked at his feet, "I do care. I just didn't at the time."

"Another 50 for being careless, and yes I am going to take points off, your lucky I don't beat your ass till it's black right now."

Draco bit his bottom lip, "Why do you care about him so much?"

"He saved my life Draco. If it weren't for him, that things pet bite would have killed me."

"So now you like him?"

"I'm not in love with him, but yes, I do care much for the boy. And you hurt him a lot Draco, if the savior is crying to the grumpy old potions master something is wrong."

"Ok what do am I suppose to do?"

"You messed this up, and you are going to fix it. I don't care how, but that boy cares for you, I'm sure he'll take you back when you ask him to... but I don't think he'll let you easily come back into his personal life."

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry, I do love him though. And if it means that I have to yell it to the world and the Great Hall and my father and on the pureblood name and being nice about Harry's friends and-"

"I get it, Draco. I need you to breath, what are you _going _to do?"

Draco thought, "Do you have any Truthsyrum?"


	3. I'm sorry

Harry!"

Harry paused with Draco's voice. It was right after classes, Harry had tried to get to quarts without being noticed by Severus' or anyone else that might try to get his attention. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? And I would really apperate it if you be calling me professor, if not sir."

Draco bit his lips together, "You hate all that stuff though-"

"Yes, as I do when people lie to me. Is there something you need?"

"I want to show you something, I had been not in my classes doing this... And I would really like it-"

"You had skipped your classes, and what for? 50 points from Slythrin, Mr. Malfoy. Be sure to be classes tomorr-"

"I didn't skip... I had been exused! Uncle Sev exused me from them!... Now will you listen to me please?"

Harry stood, and put his hip slightly to the side, crossing his arms over his chest, "Fine. What is this you need to show me?" Draco decided not to comment on how cute he looked. "And... your points are returned."

Draco smiled, and his sliver eyes sparkled, "Follow me." He grapped Harry's wrist, and pulled him towards the room of requirement. Draco was glad that Harry hadn't pulled away from him.

When they entered the room, it was quiet large. It had a bed, of dark blood red bedspread, a bedside table, a fireplace and a chair.

"Sex? You brought me here for sex?" Harry couldn't help but be shocked, _ok... Really? Forgive.. maybe, but have sex with after him lying to me like that? Not-_

"No. But I know red is your favorite color."

"So you gave me a red bed? God Draco... This pretty lame, even-"

"NO! Look, just," Draco pulled Harry into the room, and shut the door behind him. "listen to me."

Harry cocked his head, and folded his arms. "I'm all ears."

"It was bet, and I'm sorry. I had forgotten all about the bet after the first week. I had wanted so bad to be you, to have what you had when I made the bet I didn't care how it would affect you. I love you Harry, I didn't then, not when the bet was made but I do now." Draco went on his knees, in front of Harry. "It has only been a mouth, but I will do anything you ask to get you to forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you like I did, I love you."

Harry mouth opened slighly in shock, he didn't know what to say. Draco had not said those words to him before...

Harry smiled, "You kind of worried me there, I almost thought you were going to propose. I'm not ready to got hat far yet... But I don't trust you Draco, I-"

Draco pulled out a potion from his robe, "Trusthsryum, made by Severus. I'll drink it, and you can ask me anything you want. Anything in the world, and as many things. I want you to know I will not hide anything from you. Truthsryum so you know I'm not lying. Please Harry, I know you don't trust me but please?"

"How do I know that's really truthsryum?"

Draco looked at him, then back at the bottle. "I'll drink all of it, first. Then you dab you finger inside the bottle, to pick up only a little of the potion. You'll have to tell the truth, for only a minute at most. I'll drink first so you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're really that sorry?"

"I am. I'll do anything Harry, anything you ask me. I want you to forgive me, to trust me, and to be my boyfriend again. I'll wait-"

"Oh Draco..." Harry got on his knees, to be at Draco's level. "I love you too. You don't have to drink it, thank you. Your forgiven."

Draco smiled, and leaned to kiss Harry's lips, when Harry turned his head to the side making the kiss land on his cheek. Draco frowned, and pulled away, "Your still angry?"

"I'm still upset yes, but that was to say... You not off the hook just yet." Harry said as he stood back to his feet.

Draco tillted his head, "Really?"

"Oh no, I'm a teacher rememeber, I gots to be strict sometimes."

Draco smiled slyly, "So what do you want of me?"

Harry smirked, "Why don't you think of something, some why to apoilze without words."

"Ohooohoh. I will. And I got just the idea." Draco stood, closed his eyes, and music in the room began to play. Soft, and slow. Has Draco began to come to his feet, he took his robe off. Underneath, he was in Griffendore uniforms. Girl Griffendor uniforms, Harry guessed it was becuase it was after all his favorite color. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "Dance with me." His breath traveled in a tickling whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry moved his hands around Draco's waist and began to dance with him.

"You knew I would forgive you then, didn't you?"

"I had hoped..."

Harry nodded, but smirked as he looked Draco up and down again. _God, I'm about to throw him on to that bed, and fuck him with the skirt on._"Wow. You should dress like this for me more often. You look amazing."

"Only becuase you have acess to everything. I can feel your hand coming up my skirt, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned, and he slide his hand up the back of Draco's skirt and he felt skin. "Are you not- a thong Draco?"

Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder, hiding his face as he blushed. But he nodded anyway.

"What color Draco?"

"Red."

Draco could feel Harry pulling the stringed underwear off, has the music came to an end.


End file.
